


Underworld's Princess (re-write)

by FlamencoDiva



Series: Underworld Saga (re-write) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Supernatural violence, Unprotected Sex, p in v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: While the Greek God’s and Goddesses hold divine power, there is also a responsibility that comes with that very power. What happens when Illiara, or Y/N as she likes to call herself, decides that those very responsibilities aren’t worth the power? Prepare for the wild adventure of Y/N finding who she truly is, fighting against her blood and her love, as she attempts to break free from the cursed bonds placed upon her and to finally live free.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Female Reader, Dean Winchester x Goddess Illiara
Series: Underworld Saga (re-write) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007175
Kudos: 4





	Underworld's Princess (re-write)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of my Original Series Underworld's Princess.

The little violet Camaro dashed through the road, speeding towards its next destination, the woman sitting behind the wheel hoping that nothing would hinder her mission. Being a hunter was no easy task, especially for someone like Y/N. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail as her Y/E/C eyes were fixated on the road. 

‘ _ Is this really what we’re going to do? _ ’ a voice called. 

“You know we have no choice,” she called back. 

Looking into the rearview mirror, it was not her own eyes that looked back at her but bright violet ones, piercing right to her soul. 

‘ _ We wouldn’t be running if-- _ ’ 

“You know as well as I that we could not have taken him on,” she countered. “Besides, what better way to train than to be a hunter. Artemis trained us well and we can blend in.” 

‘ _ With a name like Y/N _ ’ the voice sneered, ‘ _ we are not from Spain. _ ’ 

“No,” Y/N agreed, “but it doesn’t hurt to take on a culture that spread from Greek and Roman roots mixed with Arab traditions.” 

The voice let out a scoff, ‘ _ And what will I do? Sit around in your head? _ ’ 

“No,” she sighed, “you can help me. We both have powers, albeit a bit unstable, but you help me, I help you. I mean, it won’t hurt us to try and work together.” 

‘ _ It might, _ ’ the voice retorted.

Rolling her eyes, Y/N continued to drive off to her destination, a town where people were disappearing. She stopped at the nearest motel in town, just as the sun began to set. Time ticked by as she began to work; she needed to try and get this done. Putting on her best FBI suit, she decided a trip to the police station would be in order. It was long and grueling but she was able to make headway on the case, happy that the police chief was more than willing to help. She was glad she wasn’t too late, but a house with missing people rose alarms and her powers seemed to be vibrating. There was only one meaning behind it: lost souls had made their way to Earth. 

Lost souls were a variety of entities, mostly corrupted human souls. But of course, one could not forget Heaven and Hell, but the souls that the Underworld collected were just more of the same. They all ended up in the same place eventually: Tartarus, which was an extension of Hell, or the Elysian fields, an extension of Heaven. It was up to Hades and his soldiers to make sure the souls of the Underworld would stay where they belong, but from time to time, lost souls would find a way to escape. However, some things are never really left to chance. 

‘ _ You know you don’t really have to go through all this trouble, _ ’ the voice said. ‘ _ We could just go to the house, find the lost souls and send them back. _ ’

“Illiara,” she sighed in annoyance, “we are not discussing this again. We are hunters now and we have to keep up appearances. I want to do the leg work. Also, if we can return the ones who were taken--” 

‘ _ It is a waste of time and you very well know, Y/N, _ ’ she sneered. ‘ _ You are me and I am you. If you had finished the spell-- _ ’ 

“You have said this before,” Y/N countered, “Now please, we need to lay low. Any hint of using our shared power and you know that Zeus will be able to sniff us out.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, walking to the mirror to face her other half, “We must use only what we need to send the souls back and try to bring what was taken from this plane.” 

‘ _ This is all a waste of time, _ ’ Illiara chuckled with a shake of her head, ‘ _ you can play hunter, but the minute they realize what you are, _ ’ she paused, ‘ _ what  _ **_we_ ** _ are, they will hunt us just the same. _ ’ 

“Then let’s hope we don’t get found out,” she muttered before walking out of the motel room, ready to do her job. 

* * *

The echo of laughter bounced off the walls. The squeaking of a bed and loud moans notified those around them that someone was having the time of their life. She groaned and put the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the sounds. The rustling of the papers that surrounded her joined in the noise, making it impossible to drown it out. She had fallen asleep on top of the work she did that helped to identify the missing people. Too exhausted to move to the bed after she finished her job and returned the lost souls back to their rightful place, but it came with a price. Putting the souls back was easy, but returning the missing people, that took power. Power that cost her energy and her presence to blip on anyone who was watching’s radar. She needed to risk taking a rest if she wanted to get away and move on to the next town. She had just dozed off when the noises grew louder. Why couldn’t they have been in a different room? Far, far away from her. 

With a frustrated cry, she rose up on her knees and began pounding her fist against the wall. 

“Can you two be any more obnoxious!” she yelled. 

But that didn’t seem to work as it only made the couple next door go at it louder and faster. The wall began to shake with every hit the headboard on their side made. 

“Some of us have work in the morning!” she tried again. 

“ _ Fuck you! _ ” the female shouted from the other side. 

Whatever the man was doing seemed to be working for her as she gave another loud moan. 

“ _ Yeah Baby! _ ” the woman screamed. “ _ Love the way you pound into me. _ ” 

The couple seemed to be trying to get a rise out of her, but Y/N knew better. She knew better than to march next door and cause trouble. It would only make things worse. With one last pounding of her fist to the wall, she sank back down and placed the pillow over her head, hoping to drown out the noise. 

“ _ Loud as you want, Sweetheart _ ,” she heard the man praise, “ _ I want noise complaints from the diner across the street! _ ”

It was almost an hour before she heard the last yell of pleasure and the noises stopped. She sighed in relief and found herself falling asleep. 

By the next morning, she was still tired and hoping never to have a sleepless night again after she left this town. Collecting her things, she packed her car and went to the motel office to turn in her key. As she was walking out, she paused when she heard the door next to her room open. There, she saw the man who was creating all the noise walking out of his hotel room. Or at least, that’s what she thought until another walked out. Both men dressed in sharp suits, but it did not deter her from going to her car. 

“Thanks for letting me have the room last night, Sammy,” the short haired man said as he slapped a taller man with long hair on the shoulder. 

“Dean,” the taller one sighed, “next time, just splurge for a second room.” 

“See, this is why you need to get laid,” Dean retorted and rolled his eyes when his brother made a face. “Look, let’s just solve this case and move on to the next gig alright?” Dean said as he moved closer to the black 1967 Chevy Impala parked right next to Y/N’s car.

Y/N shook her head, it seemed it was the one with the short hair that was disturbing her sleep. She grit her teeth and pursed her lips into a tight line. He didn’t seem like someone who would be good in bed. He looked too cocky for his own good. She had let her key’s jingle in her hand as she went to open her car and looked up for only a moment. It was then that she could feel her breath stop in her throat, his green eyes glancing at her with a smirk as he lifted his hand to give her a small wave. 

_ ‘What was that? Her heartbeat rose drastically,’ Illiara thought to herself. _

Y/N glared at him when he did that and hated how smug he looked. 

Climbing into her 67’ Camaro, she ignored his whistle and started her car, driving off into the distance. She hoped never to come face to face with the man she saw, and yet, she couldn’t help but imagine what he did to the woman he pleased. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone. Shaking the thought from her head, she drove to her next destination, a quick salt and burn thanks to an angry spirit that was bothering a lovely family out in Idaho. 

Driving down the empty road, she blasted her favorite song through her radio, singing at the top of her lungs. She felt free; she felt alive, she was happy to be able to run wild and live life! She knew that moving from town to town was daunting, but it was necessary for her survival. 

Reaching the town, she found a nice motel to stay to shower and prepare for her investigation. She failed to see the black Impala from the former town pull up as she walked out in her FBI pencil skirt, white button-up, and blazer. She felt eyes on her but ignored them as she placed her sunglasses on, got into her car, and made her way to the police station to get intel on the owners of the house. 

Her investigation proved very useful, as she now knew that the house belonged to an ancient family, one of the first to settle the town. She made her way to the house and frowned when she saw two figures inside. Pulling out her pistol, she walked through the door. 

“Hands in the air!” she called out, making the two men put their hands up. “Who are you? And what are you doing in an active crime scene?” she said, using her most authoritative voice. 

“Officer we can explain,” one of them said as they turned around. 

She tried to hide her surprise when she saw the man from the former town. The odds of them going to the same case was rare and being in a town with two different cases even more so. 

“We can explain everything,” the tall one with long hair said. 

“I’m Agent Mac… You two need to vacate the premises,” she said as she kept a hand on her gun while using the other to show her badge quickly. 

“Agent this is a misunderstanding with the home office,” the shorter one with green eyes said. He kept one hand up while reaching for his pocket. 

She kept her gun pointed at him as she looked at his badge. 

“Agent Plant? Is it?” she raised his eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. “You realize that impersonating a federal agent is a capital offense?” she said as the brother’s eyes widened. 

Suddenly, a low moan like groan could be heard around the house. She cursed softly as the ghost manifested. 

“Get down” she called and shot her salt rounds at the ghost. “Damn it,” she growled and avoided the brother’s gazes as she pushed past them. 

“FBI huh?” she heard the gruff voice right next to her. “Impersonating a federal agent is a capital offense,” she turned towards the voice to find her eyes staring into playful green ones. 

“Hey, I’m not the one’s trespassing on another hunter’s hunt,” she said and moved away from him.

_ ‘Who does this mortal think he is? Does he understand who he is talking to?’ _ Illiara sneered to herself.

“This is our hunt sweetheart, you are just going to have to deal,” he smiled cockily at her. 

“Ugh, you are one of  _ those _ guys, aren’t you?” she rolled her eyes and prepared for the ghost to return. 

“What guys?” Dean contorted his face in mock confusion. 

“The kind of guy that thinks he can get any chic he wants,” she scoffed and shot at the ghost as it tried to come at her. 

She could feel his eyes on her as she moved towards the next room. In all her research, she found one common item, a butterfly hairpin. She made her way through the house, looking and searching for it. She could feel the men following her and she sighed. 

“You boys can go ahead and let a professional handle this,” she proclaimed as she moved to the master bedroom of the house. 

She made sure they weren’t watching as she began to let her hands glow blue, she hated using this power, but this looked to be like a lost soul that escaped the river of lost souls from the underworld. She growled and cursed when she heard the two men come into the room. She extinguished her power and tried to look for the hairpin the soul tied itself to. 

“Don’t think so sweetheart, besides we’re men, not boys,” the gruff voice said as it came into the room after her. 

“Could have fooled me,” she retorted and smirked when she heard him scoff. 

She gave a small cheer when she found the hairpin, tucked between the bed and the nightstand. She could feel the power radiating from it. She was looking for a place to salt and burn it when the ghost appeared once again. She could feel the ghost's anger reach her and her chest tightened as she fell to the floor and used some of her strength to fight it off. She growled and used her power to push the ghost away hoping that the two men didn’t notice. With the soul distracting the men, she took the hairpin and began her incantation.

“ψυχή που έχει διαφύγει την επιστροφή στον ποταμό σας περιπλάνηση, έως ότου μπορείτε να συνειδητοποιήσετε όπου ανήκετε.” (soul that has escaped the river return to your wandering until you can realize where you belong)

She felt her power shift the wind as she made a show of burning the hairpin, just as the ghost was knocking the tall one with long hair back. The soul disappeared, and she could feel as it had entered the river of lost souls. 

“Did you have to take so long?” growled the green-eyed one. 

“Well…. Sorry for saving your sorry ass,” she said as she extinguished the fire and began to walk out of the home. She could hear the boys scramble out of the house to catch up to her, hearing a low whistle as she reached her car. 

“If I had known you had good taste in cars, I would have asked you out,” she turned to see the green-eyed man look her up and down. 

“Like I would give you the time of day,” she scoffed as she walked over to the driver’s side. 

“Dean Winchester by the way, this is my brother Sam… maybe we could grab a beer next time we see you?” he asked hopefully. 

“In your dreams,” she said as she opened the car door, “I don’t ever want to meet you guys again,” she climbed in, closing the door.

Starting the engine, she drove off and sighed. That was close, the last thing she needed was for a pair of mortals to see her use her power. 

_ ‘Why were you acting like that around that pathetic mortal?’  _ Illiara asked.

“Like what?” Y/N asked, looking back into the violet eyes of the Goddess. 

‘ _ Don’t act as if the vagabond didn’t interest you, _ ’ the Goddess huffed, ‘ _ you cannot fool me. I can feel everything you do, or did you forget? _ ’ 

“He doesn’t interest me,” Y/N denied, “he is nothing but a revolting, bowlegged, too cocky for his own good asshole.”  __

‘ _ Your insults speak differently than your body, Y/N,’  _ Illiara countered. ‘ _ Don’t tell me you actually feel for that sickening mortal,’ her face looked disgusted in the mirror. _

“I am not going to argue with you,” she sighed, “I know how  _ I  _ feel Illiara. And Dean is nothing more than someone who will never, ever, touch me.” 

‘ _ Huh, _ ’ Illiara let out as she raised her brow, ‘ _ calling him by his name? _ ’ 

‘ _ Fuck’ _ she muttered to herself, “Shut up, Illiara. I will not be seeing him ever again anyways. This was just coincidence.” 

As she continued to drive, Y/N couldn’t help but think about how everything went wrong in her life. Being the daughter of Hades and Persephone, she was a very well-kept secret. She was a mix of her father’s dark forces and the coming of spring. It wasn’t until recently that the Parthenon had discovered her whereabouts, and it was by accident. 

She had been playing with Cerberus and was enticed to follow her mother as spring had come. Zeus had gotten her sent and she was called to the Parthenon. It was there on her 16 th birthday she was told she was going to do what Zeus commanded. After that day, she ran, and she had been running ever since. Now 38, her wish was to stop running and live her life. As she was getting on the highway, she looked in the rear-view mirror and slammed on the brakes; there was someone in her back seat. 

“Hello, daughter.” 

“Father,” she said dryly. 

Dressed in a black three-piece suit, he had jet black hair that was slicked back, and angular chin, and glowing blue eyes that looked like they were on fire. He moved from the backseat to the front in the blink of an eye as she began to pull out of the parking lot. 

“You know that it is dangerous for you to stop for even one-second Illiara,” he said gently. 

“My name is Y/N, I stopped being your daughter the minute Zeus wanted to claim me for Aphrodite’s son and I split myself in two,” she sneered. 

“Illiara, now is not the time to be childish, come home. Your mother misses you. We need you, To louloúdi tis Levántas mou,” he pleaded. (My lavender flower) 

“NO! Zeus can smite me; I would rather live as a mortal… which I can do just fine by the way… then to go back and be sold like cattle.” 

“Daughter, my patience is wearing thin, some souls need to return to the river, someone is pulling them out to cause chaos,” he ran a hand across his face. “And you are not whole, you could be in mortal danger.” 

“I know, I just put one back, along with others in another town yesterday. I am needed here father, please,” she grunted stubbornly. “Besides, I have been balancing myself just fine.” 

“Your mother worries, and you know it took us a long time to be able to create you, you are our last child. Being split from your true self only puts you in danger. Besides, there is no telling when the angels and demons that plague this realm will sense you soon, you would be in even more danger.” he sighed. 

“I know,” she relented, “but I do not want that life… I can’t father… I can’t. Besides, I can take care of myself. I  _ am _ taking care of myself.” 

“I am glad to see that you are well, I will see what I can do, but in the meantime, keep moving,” her father softly smiled as he caressed her cheek. “You are my light, my Illiara, my one light besides your mother, in the darkness of my life,” with that, he disappeared. 

‘ _ He’s right you know, _ ’ her Goddess half sang. 

“When is he ever wrong,” she agreed. “But you and I agreed to this. I let you out when I know I need you. You let me drive and keep us hidden.” 

‘ _ Yeah, yeah, _ ’ the goddess said through the mirror. ‘ _ But with that green-eyed guy, your heart started to pound a bit hard in your chest there. _ ’ 

“Did not,” she argued. “We don’t have time for it anyways. No matter how much we crave it.” 

‘ _ Could always go to Bacchanals and to Adonis, _ ’ Illiara sighed. ‘ _ Now that is a hunk. _ ’ 

“Maybe,” she conceded. “I mean the hunter sounded like he knew what he was doing.” 

‘ _ But it would be a bad idea, _ ’ the Goddess said. ‘ _ It would only end in tragedy. Plus, he’s a hunter. All he is going to see us as is a monster _ .’

“Yeah,” she agreed, looking into the purple eyes of the goddess inside her. “You’re right.” 

‘ _ Good _ ,’ Illiara smiled. ‘ _ We made the mistake of trying to get rid of ourselves once. Bringing a human into the mix is only going to complicate things. We finally have a balance. The last thing we need is love to complicate things. _ ’ 

“ _ HIM? _ ” Y/N scoffed. “He would be the last person I would fall into bed with. Would rather bed a cyclops than  _ him _ .”

She swallowed the lump that had presented in her throat as she made her way out of the state of Idaho. She missed the Underworld and made sure that the scales were balanced, but she also found to love the world she had run away to. She discovered that she couldn’t remove the image of Dean Winchester out of her mind as she drove off into the distance. 

* * *

In the realm of the Gods, Zeus sat upon his throne, looking down at those who gathered. 

“Where is she?” he asked with a sneer. “I want her found and brought to me. I will not have anyone disobey my orders.” 

“She is in the mortal plane,” Hermes said as he looked up at the god of lightning. “And she has tried to make herself mortal, but failed.” 

“What was she hoping to accomplish?” a voice called from the crowd. 

“Who knows,” another voice answered. “She is nothing but a product of the Underworld and a stain on the world.” 

“Enough Demeter,” Artemis said as she moved forward. “She is a part of Persephone and I would choose my words carefully.” 

Artemis looked at the Goddess of Harvest. The tales all told the story of how Hades had kidnapped the young maiden from the surface and kept her trapped in the Underworld. But Artemis knew better. She was there. She was there when Persephone found her way into the realm that Hades ruled over. She watched as Persephone grew curious with each step she took to explore the realm of the dead. Artemis even watched as the young Goddess looked at Hades with wonder and curiosity. 

“That monster took her from the realm of the light and is keeping her in the dark!” Demeter growled. “For six months, she lives in darkness while I mourn her! And you dare tell me to choose my words?” 

“You are mourning nothing,” Artemis spat. “She is happy and safe. Hades treats her with respect and kindness!” 

“Watch your tongue!” Demeter roared. “He took my light and smothered it!” 

“Enough!” Zeus bellowed as thunder rumbled. “There is no changing the past, what's done is done! Persephone consumed six pomegranate seeds.” He gave Demeter a pointed look, “You know the laws of the Underworld. There is no changing it. Illiara was born without my knowledge and I will not let her do as she pleases!” 

Demeter gave Artemis a satisfied smile at Zeus’s words. 

“Now,” he continued, “send the harpies to track her down and bring her back. And if she escapes we send more! I will send all of Echidna’s children to bring her back.” 

Artemis sighed as the other Gods and Goddesses left Olympus back down to the mortal realm. She was one of the very few who supported Hades and Persephone. But, more were afraid of Zeus. Walking towards her brother, Apollo, she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. 

“What do you think brother?” she asked casually. 

“I think there will be war,” he answered. “It is as it was foretold, Artemis.” 

“The daughter of the herald of the dead shall split in two,” she recited.

“And thus will begin the struggle of the gods,” Apollo continued. 

“But that is a prophecy about Zeus’s downfall,” Artemis said as she walked with her brother towards the mortal realm. “Illiara’s prophecy is different. It gives more details and only Hades and Persephone know what it says.” 

“Given to them by the fates,” Apollo said as he got into his bright yellow Mustang. “And kept in the lake of forgetfulness.” 

“I saw him placing it in there with the guardian,” she confirmed. “But--” she trailed off. 

“But?” Apollo pressed on as he rolled down the window after getting in. 

“There is more to the prophecy,” she whispered. “And so far, the details of it are very vague.” 

“That is interesting,” Apollo chuckled. “I’m sure everything will work out. And if not,” Apollo put on his sunglasses, “then I’ll make sure to get good seats to the show.” 

* * *

“You ever seen that chick before?” Dean asked as he glanced at his brother. 

The slick 1967 Chevy Impala barreled down the road towards their next destination.

“She doesn’t look familiar,” Sam answered as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Why?” 

“Just--” Dean shifted in his seat as he thought about his answer, “just weird that she shows up and I never really heard of her.” 

“You just want to see who knows who she is to track her down and get her in bed with you,” Sam pointed out. 

“What?!” Dean exclaimed as he gave his brother a face of disbelief. “No, that’s--no.” 

“Look,” Sam sighed as he shifted in his seat. “I’ll ask around to see who knows her and what her name is. But she looks like she likes to hunt,  _ alone _ .” 

“I don’t care, I just want to know who she is and what her deal is,” Dean huffed. “I don’t  _ think _ I can get any chic I want,” Dean continued his rant, “I  _ know _ I can.” 


End file.
